narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Heiwa Hiden: Advent of Divinity
Prologue: The Last Laugh Kirigakure Kirigakure. A noble village in the Land of Water. The village had survived many in their cruel past. Those days, however, were merely behind them, as they were now one of the most prosperous villages amongs the other villages of The . Under the leadership of the young Heiwa Uchiha, the village had prospered far beyond what it had ever accomplished in the past. The young Uchiha was even noted to be the greatest Mizukage of all time. It was a feat never thought possible by the villagers whom had despised Heiwa to the core in the past, going as far as to attempt to murder him as an infant. But he held no grudge. A man with a different perspective, he did not view revenge to be something fruitful, but rather, a waste of his time. Some may call him naïve, but it will not change the young man's aspirations as well as his love for Kirigakure. This young man now slept peacefully in his bedroom, but today was no day to sleep in for the Mizukage, for it was his day of birth. In this very day, twenty one years will have passed since his fateful birth, and it was a monumental occassion for the village hidden in the mist. The young man's eyes cracked open. Dawn had crept on the horizon, and Heiwa was not exactly a morning person. The Seventh Mizukage rubbed his eyes, before standing up and walking to his bathroom. The floor mohagony of his home felt comforting. The man quickly groomed himself for the day, and opened the bathroom door fully clothed in his , which was tied around his waist by an orange ribbon. A black sheathe was also connected to the robe, and within it, his blade rested. Finishing his attire was the Mizukage hat as well as a pair of special sandals previously worn by his ancestor. Fully refreshed, the man began to converse with the majestic beast within him. "You know, Rai, today is a magnificent day... A day to celebrate no one else but yours truly..." the young man remarked, a grin visible on his countenance. That is, until the beast had it's own comeback. "Yeah... Heiwa Uchiha... The twenty one-year-old pipsqueak, who never once got laid... For a pervert, you're quite a disappointment, Heiwa!" the beast bluntly spoke with a grim voice, despite it's comic nature... "Yeah, yeah... No need to rub it in you glorified kitten...!" Heiwa retorted, chuckling slightly upon noting of the beasts surrender. The young man then continued to walk towards the window, looking on to his village. However, what he saw was nothing short of staggerring.... The moon was, much to his horror, crimson... "Rai... Wh- what's going on!?" the young man asked in shock, his eyes wide open in what he could not fully comprehend. The beast, however, knew very well what the crimson moon meant. In a low monotone, it spoke, "Well... It seems... The moon is red." the young man still remained iffy, looking on with his emerald eyes. "I see that you dumb kitten! It... It just doesn't make any sense... I presume this is the illusion that Itachi-san had foretold, but... It's still vague... Sharingan!" he yelled, yet...there was no response. His eyes remained in their usual color, much to his shock. "You have a lot of enemies, stupid... Just do a process of elimination into who could've done this." Raikama thought, before Heiwa appeared in his mindscape, his countenance resonating with anger. "You IDIOT! What makes your stupid kitten brain think this stupid thing was done by my enemy!" Just then, two masked figures emerged, kneeling before the young Uchiha. "Lord Mizukage, there have been recent murders that occured last night... A body was found right infront of the gates, encrypted with... A message for... For you, my lord..." one of them, bearing a bear mask, spoke to Heiwa. The young Uchiha was even more dumbfounded and confused, left with more questions than answers. "What did this message inscribe?" he asked the two masked men. The two ANBU operatives seemed hesitant to answer. "I'd like an answer in this decade, please." the young man asked with a smile on his visage, signifying his comical yet-condescending tone. "Oh... It said: Heiwa... Death is near... Revenge is near... Come get me, and you shall die... Remain and your people shall die..." the lion-masked Anbu spoke, the fear encompassed by his tone. "Oh... I see... You may leave... I will handle it..." Heiwa spoke, before the two ninja disappeared... "It seems that I spoke too soon." Heiwa's voice echoed through his mindscape. "I told you, you dumb twit!" the beast yelled in anger, looking forth towards Heiwa. "So, how are you gonna solve this little pandemonium?" he continued. "I... I dont know..." his face looked downwards, the dark began to overshadow his very soul. Clouds thundered above, as if the gods were foreshadowing events that could have a deep impact on the young Uchiha. As soon as the two masked men disappeared, Heiwa stepped forward, looking upwards in the sky. Countless thoughts delved into his mind. A moment later, he was bought back to reality by a great amount of pain. When he looked up, Heiwa lost focus and continued to walk, falling on the edge of the roof and downwards ten stories. The people were up, looking at the moon with great anxiety as it began to set, with dawn on the horizon. Fear had plagued their minds, for they feared what they did not know nor understand. Heiwa knew it all too well, for it was the same for him. He was feared although they didn't know the true, kind-hearted Heiwa. They turned around to see their Kage getting up from the small grassy surface. "My Lord, are you Okay?" a female voice could be heard inching closer to Heiwa. Disorientated, he began to see clearer, looking at the direction of the feminine voice. "Yes... Yes I am fine." he rose to dust himself off, walking away from the civilians. Despite his immeasurable pain-tolerance, not even flinching after such a fall, he cannot ignore the pain of his pride being subjected to such torment. He would rather just walk away. A moment later, his body vanished into thin air. Eleven people had sat before a long table, each with a subordinate standing behind them, watching the proceeding for when it would be their time. Those sitting down seemed elderly, with wrinkles along with their various clothing. However, one chair was empty. With the narrow rectangular table, the smaller sides had one less occupant. Atleast, a moment ago, it did not. The eyes all turned to look at the man who made his presence known without even uttering a word. His very aura seemed to be radiating from Heiwa, and the present people literally felt more at ease, before they even saw him, they knew he was there. "Heiwa, we're very glad that you've graced us with your presence." one of the elders, a grey-haired man, addressed the young Uchiha. "Thanks, but we have no time to be talking... What is the number of deaths?" he replied, void of all emotions. His duties did not allow his feelings to cloud his judgement. The old man parted his lips, looking down and portraying the sadness that was in his heart. "Thirty-seven... Counting the woman with the encrypted message." he spoke, handing the information for Heiwa to analyze. There were mixed emotions amongst them. Some had shown none what-so-ever, as they had reached the maturity of not letting emotions cloud them. Heiwa, however, had no such skill, and thus anger overwhelmed him for a brief moment. He briefly let his emerald eyes stare at the information on the paper, before he could not take it anymore. Slamming his fist on the table, it was literally broken in half, from Heiwa's very position up to the other side, in the middle. "Calm down Heiwa!" a voice came from within Heiwa's psyche. The young man regained composure, taking a deep breath before continuing with the proceedings, acting as if nothing had happened. Some of the elders, on the other hand, were shocked. It was greatly unexpected for him to violently burst. The grey-haired elder remained perfectly composed, and he continued to address the young Mizukage. "There is also the issue of the crimson moon. I presumed it was the Infinite Tsukuyomi as I had experienced it before. However. I would expect everyone to be in a dream where all they had ever wanted was given to them. Yet, It is more of a nightmare." he rose up, and so did Heiwa. "Yeah... My eyes have ceased to work... This is not good. But we'll deal with this one step at a time. For now, I will get to the bottom of these deaths by myself..." the Kage commented, walking towards the window in the rubble of the broken table, ignorantly passing by the other councilmen. One of them, a man with his forehead wrapped with bandages, asked anxiously. "We can dispatch the best ANBU. We can't let the Mizukage tend to such missions. What will be of the village?" his words fell on deaf ears, as Heiwa continued to walk. Reaching the window, he turned back to address the man. "I won't let my people keep on dying. This person asked for me personally. And the list of the dead people contains very renowned shinobi. The ANBU might be unable to handle this, and like I said..." he paused, his emerald eyes grew fixated on the man, as if looking into his soul. "...I won't let them die." he spoke ominously, before his body dissapeared from the room, leaving behind growing tension, anger, fear, and awkward silence. ---- The Outskirts of Kirigakure Tap, tap, tap. Sounds of footsteps echoed in the majestic forest. The faint sound of chirping birds could be vaguely heard by the Kage, as he leaped forth to the next tree branch. Moving forward, he peered into the horizon. The young Kage stopped, something felt odd. He could not pinpoint it, but he had a deep instinct of some kind of danger. Looking to the left, he leaped upwards, narrowly avoiding a large mysterious object. What followed after was a thunderous explosion, so powerful it sent ripples of repulsive vibrations, toppling Heiwa away and into the ground. In a second, Heiwa quickly jumped up, grabbing the hilt of one of his katana. His senses looked around. No evil could be felt, nor a chakra-signature could be felt. Gritting his teeth with pent up rage and aggression, his head swayed left and right, looking for the perpetrator. But nothing. No one was there. However, at the corner of his right eye, he saw it. Blood dripped from the center of the aftermath of the explosion. Heiwa stepped closer, his emerald eyes shifted sideways to look for any enemies. He could not trust his senses anymore. "One of the rules of a ninja. Do not place too much focus on what is coming, or else you will not be able to handle what is not coming." he spoke out loud to himself, his eyes narrowed as he stepped closer, looking at the area the blood was coming from. He crouched down, looking at it. Dripped in blood, all that Heiwa could discern through its shape was that it was human. Shock filled his widening emerald eyes, simply staring at the disfigured and destroyed body of this fallen man, surrounded by the obsidian rubble caused by the sudden explosion. Heiwa took a deep breath, regaining composure and losing all emotions. Despite feeling anger over this debacle, he kept all of his emotions concealed. Not a drop of tears was shed for the man, and his rage didn't seem evident in his facial expression. In fact, no facial expression could be discerned. "Hm... The entire abdomen seemed to have suffered the most damage, meaning it must probably be the closest area to the explosion." he spoke, before a voice surfaced in his psyche. "But. How and why would his waist suffer most of the explosion?!" Raikama yelled as he asked. Silence filled the intense atmosphere for a few moments, as the wind gently blew in his kimono. His lips parted again, "It is because, the explosion didn't just affect him... It was him. Since the abdomen is where he seemed to have taken the most damage of this explosion, it must have stemmed from his body." Heiwa closed the corpse's eyes and rose up, before he turned around, his eyes fixated on the direction the body fell from. "Was it suicide or what?" Raikama asked once more. "No. He was already dead when he exploded. That is why I could not feel any chakra or any ill will, because he did not have neither. Rai... This thing we're up against, It's very dangerous. And psychotic. We have to get to the bottom of this, but I have to warn you. This might be a life-or-death situation." Heiwa spoke as he began to walk forward. "I know. We may be in over our heads. But I'm with you all the way, kid." replied the majestic beast within. Raikama was the closest thing Heiwa had to family, and he has always been there in anything the young man had ever faced. Heiwa turned his head around to glance at the corpse once more. The dead man before him, it was as if his own dreams and hopes resonated to Heiwa, before truly passing to the afterlife. The young man turned around and, in an instant, he vanished into thin air. The familiar sound echoed in the forest once more, the sound of Heiwa's footsteps. Noon began to draw nearer. Hours have passed by as he travelled swiftly through the forest. A familiar voice was heared within Heiwa's psyche as the majestic beast wagged its tail. "Heiwa. Why did you change route? Weren't we suppossed to go to that village with multiple missing people. The woman, as I saw in that scroll, hailed from it." once again, Heiwa paused before answering, letting the loud silence blanket them. After a while, his lips parted, "I have a theory... And hopefully, It will be answered. I'm close to getting an answer... Almost there.." he spoke, before his eyes narrowed, and kept looking in all directions. From the corner of his eye, a large object was visible, colliding into him before exploding violently. As the smoke cleared, remnants of wood were visible amidst the obsidian rubble. Heiwa emerged from the trees, arms folded. "Just as I thought! We're dealing with a psychopath here. These bodies. All of them are 8 kilometres apart, starting with the woman near the village." he spoke, with Raikama interrupting him. "Heiwa, what do you mean?" Heiwa went silent for a moment, before he spoke. "He's not attacking; he's giving me directions." The young man leaped faster and faster at the direction of the fallen corpse, gritting his teeth in pure, unbridalled rage. To think, that someone could be so cruel as to kill the innocent and use them as a map. It sent shivers to his throat and triggered a different side of Heiwa. Faster and filled with deep fury, he leaped forward, before suddenly feeling an immense amount of hatred. His eyes began to narrow as he had unsheathed his katana halfway. Jumping to the next tree, he propelled himself upwards, narrowly evading kunai with tagged shuriken. His feet made their way into a tree branch, his katana now infront of him in a horizontal manner. "I suggest you show yourselves..." he spoke softly to the empty space, before twelve masked figures emerged around him, all bearing a snake mask. One of them went straight for Heiwa, charging a blade in an arc formation to bisect him from the abdomen. Heiwa let his blade fall down from his grasp, and his right hand closed. His index and middle finger opened, before the young kage bent backwards. The blade missed, and he thrusted his right index and middle finger upwards into the chest of the man above him, sending him flying high up into the air. He picked up his blade, and one of the masked men took the opportunity to hit him from behind. Heiwa immediately felt his presence from behind, and thrusted his right foot backwards into the masked man's pelvis. This manouvre surprisingly sent him flying into the trees, where the force of the attack shattered the tree, along with his bones. Heiwa picked up his blade, and sheathed it back to it's scabbard. His brown hair blew with the wind, before he vanished. With speed worth being described as 'instantaneous', he flickered before one of the men, sending a thunderous punch to the head. The masked man was highly perceptive, however, and evaded by tilting his head to the left. At this point, Heiwa was open in the chest and stomach, and the man looked to capitalize in that very moment. However, as he discovered, Heiwa's fist unfolded into a hand and grasped the clothing on the man's back. As the masked man punched, he used this grip to raise himself upward and behind him, before twisting himself so that his face was in the same direction as the man's as he gracefully landed on his feet. In a flash before his eyes, the masked man was rotated violently, before he was thrown into four others. "Let's get him!" the masked man commanded as he rose, and the four went to attack alongside him. Heiwa did not flinch, forming a one-handed half-tiger handseal. The masked man violently exploded, sending his four allies beside him crashing down and impacted by the explosion. They had fallen with Heiwa moving all but a single muscle. Five remained, and in the middle was one whose mask stood out, signalling his superiority amongst the others. The remaining masked bandits gasped from within their mask, yet this man retained a straight face. No fear. "The mizukage is quite ingenious..." their 'leader' began to comment. "You only vanished to distract people's eyes whilst you took out an explosive tag, and your punch was meant to be slow. You made it seem like your punch had been easily dodged when it was only part of your plan. And then you grabbed him to attack, leaving the tag in his back." He flawlessly replayed the young Uchiha's plan, much to the latter's shock. Yet, he did not discern it, and kept a straight face as the man continued to speak. "Bravo..." Heiwa looked indifferent to what the man was saying, yet his mind was filled with wonder at the skills and capabilities of this man. How dangerous was he? "As much as I adore your feeble bonehead compliments, why don't we just cut to the chase?" Heiwa retorted, folding his arms, encompassing with him as smug grin. Four of the remaining men charged forward, with their 'leader' remaining behind. Heiwa remained motionless, before he uttered words best described as...poetry. "Your lives are feeble and meaningless, little drops into the open sea. Come forth and fall to the abyss of forgotten memories, as that is all you'll ever be!" the incoming shinobi suddenly fell unconscious. All that could be remembered in their minds was drifting away, in an endless canvas of sea, before falling into a bottomless abyss, forever lost inside themselves. However, their leader remained, despite having heard every word uttered by the Mizukage. "Mh... Impressive, Lord Mizukage. Your words are but another weapon in your arsenal. That is one good genjutsu, but it cannot work to one who has been freed from the holds of reality. My mind lives in my own world." he kneeled down, before disappearing in a flash, appearing behind Heiwa. Without the use of his Sharingan, it was quite difficult to trace the man's speed. He had to purely rely on his instincts, which came in handy in situations such as these. Feeling the man appear behind him, Heiwa leaped up, narrowly dodging a blade from cutting him in half. He looked at the man below, but, just as he blinked, the man had disappeared. His senses felt him behind him. In mid-air, Heiwa seemed vulnerable. However, the young Uchiha was just as deadly, and he began to connect to his surroundings, thus becoming one with his world. In a blink, Heiwa was down on the ground, looking at the man above. The young man's emerald eyes glared with scrutiny, before water formed right infront of Heiwa's eyes, through combining the nearby oxygen and hydrogen. The water began to increase through his chakra, before it was sent like a massive spear towards the man in the air. He was amazed at what he saw. Infact, anyone would be amazed. He did not even move a muscle, yet water was formed and controlled. What was the Kage truly capable of? He would find out soon enough. Chapter III: The Apocalypse Chapter IV: Flames of Vengeance Chapter V: Severed Bonds Chapter VI: Brothers Epilogue